


The Christmas Jumper

by mittwoch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drink Spiking, Fluff, M/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittwoch/pseuds/mittwoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the annual Christmas party, Baxter makes jumpers for everyone in the office. Jimmy's is especially hideous.</p><p>Commence ridicule from Alfred, drunken stupidity from Molesley, scoldings from Mrs. Patmore, advice from Anna, and life-saving help from Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should note that this is primarily a Thomas/Jimmy story with just a little bit of the other relationships in it.
> 
> *Not beta'd

It was the ugliest jumper Jimmy had ever seen. 

The vomit green colour wasn't even the worse part about it. It was the large bright blue "J" stitched in the dead center of it that made Jimmy cringe. It didn't help that it looked three sizes too big for him.

"She can't honestly think I'm going to wear this."

"You should see mine," Thomas murmured lighting the cigarette that hung from his lips, glancing up at the jumper from the other side of the break room table.

"It can't be possibly worse than this," Jimmy gestured to the giant "J" for emphasis. 

"Mine's yellow," Thomas challenged. "I'm going to look like bloody Big Bird in it."

As amusing as the thought of Thomas dressed as Big Bird was, Jimmy couldn't get over the ghastly thing that was his jumper.

"Do you think we could get away with calling in sick? Say we got food poisoning or something."

"And have Carson bite off our ears for missing the Christmas party?" 

"Better that than looking like bloody idiots," Jimmy reasoned.

"She'll only make us wear them a different day."

Jimmy sighed, knowing Thomas had a point. He remember one year Bates had skipped the annual office Christmas party and came in the first day of the new year wearing a forest green jumper with candy canes on it. 

He pondered for a moment trying to think of a plan B, watching Thomas take a drag from his cigarette. 

"That's it!" Jimmy exclaimed. "We can burn it and say it was an accident. After that freak fire Edith started last month, no one would question it. We could just say we left them too close to the candle and the flame must've caught."

"She'd only make us another one," Thomas pointed out dully. 

Jimmy's hope was spiraling down fast.

At this point, he'd have to come to terms with wearing this hideous thing. At least Thomas would be looking just as ridiculous. 

"How come we always get stuck with the horrible jumpers?" Jimmy complained. 

"Might have to do with the fact she hates us."

"I thought you and Baxter were good friends."

Thomas exhaled smoke from his cigarette, "We were once, long before you were here. She doesn't care too much for me now."

"Nor me apparently," Jimmy ran his hands over the jumper. It was made of the same itchy material of all his other holiday jumpers. 

"Well it's a good thing you got me then," Thomas gave one of those dazzling smiles that always caused Jimmy to stare a second too long.

Jimmy cleared his throat, trying to snap out of the daze, "Right you are Mr. Barrow."

Bloody work rules prevented Jimmy from calling him Thomas as he usually does when it's just the two of them in the back alleyway, sneaking in a smoke break. Here in the office, he was obligated to call his superior Mr.Barrow. And bloody work rules prevented anything more than friendship to happen, no matter how much Jimmy wished so.

"James! Mr. Barrow! You were due back at your offices five minutes ago," Carson barged in the break room with his booming, yet proper, voice.

Jimmy quickly stood from his seat as he was trained to do any time someone with a higher ranking than him came in the room. Thomas followed suit, slightly delayed by having to snub out his cigarette in the tray.

"Oh hush now," Mrs. Hughes followed in a moment after Carson. "It's almost Christmas. There's no need to be so harsh."

Carson's eyes widened, not believing the words he was hearing. "If we are to close early for the office Christmas party tomorrow then we need to double the day's work! There is no time for breaks."

Mrs.Hughes shrugged her brows, knowing there was nothing to say in order to calm him down. "Even though Mr.Carson isn't saying it properly, you boys should be back to work. We do have an awful lot to do."

The boys nodded their heads and briskly walked out of the break room. They walked shoulder to shoulder, brushing together with each stride. 

"He'd have us work Christmas day if he could," Thomas said in a low whisper.

"He's a modern day Scrooge," Jimmy joked along.

"Well you'd think he'd be a bit happier now that he is with Hughes."

"Ew!" Jimmy raised his voice. "I thought we weren't going to mention that fact ever again. It took me two weeks to get that vile image out of my head last time," Jimmy groaned, thinking back to when Thomas first told him about the affair. He wanted to gouge his eyes out at the thought.

Thomas had elaborately explained to Jimmy how he found the two in a compromising position (that no one should ever have to look upon) in Carson's office late one night when he had to come back for some papers he'd left behind. Jimmy didn't think he'd ever get over it.

"Just think of something else then," Thomas suggested, slowing his pace as they arrived to Jimmy's cubicle.

"Like what?" Jimmy sat down in his swivel chair, throwing his jumper onto the desk.

"Like how stupidly drunk we are going to get at tomorrow's party," Thomas winked, leaving for his own cubicle.  
\---  
The jumper looked worse on...if that was even possible. 

Jimmy inspected his reflection in the bathroom mirror, trying to figure out some way to improve this disaster before having to face his co-workers. He tried rolling up the sleeves, but they kept falling down. He attempted to smooth out the wrinkles, but they just kept coming back. Nothing worked. 

"You almost done in there?" A voice slurred, knocking on the door. Jimmy recognized the voice as Molesley's. "It's an emergency. Had one too many eggnogs!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes in disgust. Molesley never learned from his mistakes. Every year he would have one too many cups of eggnog, not knowing it was spiked, and become absolutely ridiculous. Last year he attempted to dance an Irish jig, bringing much shame to the only Irish employee, Tom Branson. And the year before that, he passed out on the buffet table. Molesley never learned. It was probably because the man was so naïve that he had no idea there was alcohol in the drink. That or he enjoyed getting drunk and making a fool of himself. 

All these thoughts of drinking brought back the memory of Thomas' own promise for them to get "stupidly drunk." The memory excited Jimmy. He looked forward to seeing Thomas. That was the only thing to look forward to at this party. 

Jimmy accepted defeat with his jumper and shoved past Molesley to make his way back to the party. 

The break room, now turned party room, was buzzing with employees. The dim lights coming from the numerous candles placed irradicaly around the room, made it difficult to see who was who in the large crowd. He could just see shadowed faces, all chatting it up while sipping on their spiked eggnog, wearing their Baxter-made jumpers. None of which were bright yellow. 

That meant Thomas wasn't there yet.

Jimmy went to the buffet table in sadness, grabbing a fistful of tiny tree-shaped cookies to munch on.

"Oi! Get your hands out of there." Mrs. Patmore, who had organised the buffet table, scolded at Jimmy. "Those are supposed to last the whole night!"

Jimmy reluctantly placed some of them back on the table, keeping a few for himself. He nibbled on one as he watched the crowd.

"Nice sweater you got there," a voice snickered from Jimmy's side.

"Yeah, and yours is so much better," Jimmy said sarcastically, eyeing the maroon sweater Alfred had on. It was actually a nice jumper, but the colour only highlighted the fact Alfred's face was flushed with heat. It also did nothing to distract from his ginger hair. If anything, it made it stand out more.

"I think it looks rather nice. Daisy said it complemented me," Alfred said with pride in his voice. "And anyways, it's better than that thing you're wearing!"

"I'd rather wear this than look like an oversized tomato," Jimmy jabbed back, scanning the room for a way to escape the conversation. 

"Oi! I do not look like an-" Alfred immediately stopped when Baxter approached.

"Hello boys," she greeted with a warm smile. Jimmy noticed the rather nicely done golden jumper she had on. 

"Hello," they greeted back and each expressed their gratitude for the jumpers.

"Oh, but it looks like I made yours a bit too big, Jimmy, " Baxter said in her saccharine sweet voice, grasping at the extra material that hung from the sweater. "I ought to make you a new one."

"No!" Jimmy exclaimed a bit too quickly. "I mean, there is no need for you to go through all that trouble! This one is lovely!"

Jimmy could see Alfred out of the corner of his eye trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well, if you think so dear," Baxter said.

Jimmy nodded profusely. 

"I'm glad you boys like your jumpers. I best get going though. Molesley is back at the table waiting for some more eggnog," Baxter said, grabbing two cups from the buffet table. "Happy Christmas boys!"

"Happy Christmas," Jimmy echoed back, watching her as she attempted to make her way back through the jammed room. His eyes caught something though. It was a flash of absurdly bright yellow. A yellow so bright no one would willingly choose to wear. It had to be Thomas. 

He left Alfred without another word. He squeezed through the packed room, even walking inbetween what looked like a serious conversation between the big boss, Robert Crawley, and his wife. At this point, Jimmy didn't care. All Jimmy wanted to do was see Thomas. 

He finally spotted the back of Thomas' dark ebony hair close to the room's exit. 

"There you are!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I've been waiting ages."

"Sorry," Thomas said, turning around, greeting Jimmy with a crooked grin, "I had to get some more of the good stuff. Molesley has nearly drunken all my supply. If he keeps this rate up we may get another special performance."

"At least we won't be the only idiots," Jimmy laughed, referring to their jumpers. He scanned Thomas to get a good look at this so-called "Big Bird" jumper, only to see Thomas didn't look ridiculous at all in it.

Thomas had paired the jumper with a gray blazer that helped mute the brightness of it. The yellow still shown brightly, but blazer gave it a professional look.

Jimmy suddenly felt even more silly wearing his jumper. The two of them were supposed to look like idiots together, and yet here he was by himself looking like a complete fool.

"What? That's not fair. How come you can make your jumper look nice and I'm stuck with this?"

"That's because I have style," Thomas replied back smugly, grabbing at his blazer.

Jimmy pretended to be annoyed by the comment, but in truth was holding back a grin.

"C'mon," Thomas whispered, leaning in, "we got some eggnog to spike."  
\---  
Jimmy and Thomas worked a double act on Mrs. Patmore.

Jimmy distracted her by pretending to take a handful of cookies, while Thomas poured half a bottle of rum into the eggnog basin.

He kept the other half for himself and Jimmy. The two stealthily snuck out to their usual alleyway during Robert's big you're-all-fantastic-employees-and-I'm-so-glad-to-have-you-in-my-service speech.

Thomas had laughed at their escape once they made it into the crisp nighttime air. Jimmy joined in.The thrill of the escape, the rum coursing through his system, Thomas' shoulder pressed against his. It was all perfect. 

Thomas let out a few more laugh before taking a swig from the bottle. He haphazardly passed it over to Jimmy, swinging his arms a bit too widely. Rum splashed everywhere, hitting Jimmy primarily in the face. 

"Shit!" Jimmy yelled, wiping the alcohol from his burning eyes with the sleeves of his jumper. 

Thomas burst out into another fit of laughs. Jimmy glared at him un-amused. 

"Alright, alright," Thomas breathed out between laughs, while trying to compose a straight face, "it's not funny."

Thomas failed miserably. Jimmy could see the corners of his smooth lips tilted upwards, creating tiny crevices in his cheeks, and the slight twinkle that shone in his eye. 

It was a beautiful sight.

Thomas took a moment to collect himself, getting out the last minute giggles he had. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes, beginning to lose patience. He didn't know his embarrassment could be so entertaining. He took a large swig from the bottle.

"You know," Thomas said in a much more serious voice, the playfulness completely gone, "the jumper isn't all that bad."

Jimmy scoffed, taking another swig of rum."Ha-ha."

"No, I mean it," Thomas said with conviction.

"Then you must be more drunk than I thought."

"The 'J' brings out the blue in your eyes. It's actually quite stunning," Thomas said looking into his eyes.

Jimmy felt himself reddened at the compliment, but unable to break the gaze. 

"Baxter must've known what she was doing when she made you that," Thomas said in a alluring voice.

Jimmy felt himself leaning in. He didn't know what possessed him. Maybe it was the alcohol that gave him the courage to do so or the fact that Thomas had not once looked away from Jimmy. Jimmy kept leaning in until their faces were mere inches apart.

Jimmy went in to close the gap, leaning in those few inches. He was nearly to Thomas' lips when he heard a retching noise down the alleyway.

"Aw, that's it. Let it out Mr.Molesley. You'll feel much better," Baxter's soothing voice carried down the alleyway.

Talk about a mood killer.

Both Jimmy and Thomas pulled away to look at their unwelcome visitors. Baxter was rubbing Molesley's hunched back as he brought back up all the night's eggnog.

"It wouldn't be a Christmas party without Molesley making a spectacle of himself," Thomas said with bitterness. He grabbed at Jimmy's rum-soaked sleeve and dragged him out of the alleyway, past Baxter comforting the vomiting Molesley. Jimmy had to lunge over the pile of Molesley's remnants, that matched the colour of his jumper, in order to get back to the office building.

They slipped back into the party unnoticed. Everyone was still talking incessantly, chomping on the food Mrs. Patmore made for everyone. 

"Doesn't look like we've missed much," Jimmy noted, his words somewhat stumbling as the alcohol began settling in.

"Except that," Thomas pointed over to where Carson and Hughes were dancing closely together. "Think they're going public?"

Thoughts of the two snogging flooded into Jimmy's head. "I hope not. I don't think my brian could handle seeing them like that on a daily basis."

"Here take some of this," Thomas discreetly slipped Jimmy the bottle of rum, "might erase the memory."

Jimmy did so. He wanted to forget the memory. The memory of Carson and Hughes dancing together. The memory of Molesley spewing chunks everywhere. The memory of Alfred teasing him about his jumper. The memory he even had this jumper. And most importantly, the memory of the almost-kiss. Knowing Thomas was so close to and yet nothing happened only brought disappointment to Jimmy. So he drank. He drank until the rest of the bottle was gone. 

Jimmy may have over-done it just a tad. He could feel himself beginning to sway, unable to stay upright. Thomas' eyes widened at the action, which Jimmy could see clearly despite his increasingly drunken state. 

Thomas reached out a hand and placed it on the small spot between Jimmy's shoulder and neck. His thumb smoothed across the thick of his neck. "You alright there, Jimmy?"

Jimmy attempted to say yes and that his idea to drink the rest of the rum was a brilliant idea because everything was becoming numb, but instead a jumble of incoherent words came out. 

"That's what I thought," Thomas huffed out. 

Jimmy didn't know why Thomas was annoyed; It was his idea to get drunk. He allowed himself to be maneuvered by Thomas to what Jimmy referred to as "Inferno's Corner," due to its mass amount heat that radiated off the ridiculous amount lf candles surrounding the area. He plopped down in one of the chairs, suddenly feeling the weight of the alcohol taking it's toll. 

"Oh, Mr. Barrow, is that you?" A high-pitch voice rang. Jimmy could see the blurry outline of Robert's mother, Violet, approaching. "I believe it's time for our annual dance."

Jimmy held back a scoff. Both Violet and Thomas dreaded taking part in the annual employee/boss (and boss' family) dance, yet they continued to do it year after year simply because it was tradition. It made no sense to Jimmy. He was just glad that they started the tradition long before Jimmy's employment-long enough to have all the dancing partners sorted. Somehow Thomas had become Violet's designated partner.

"You're quite right," Thomas gave her an insincere grin. Jimmy could always tell when Thomas was being fake; his smiles were never like the ones he gave Jimmy. They were much colder, avoided of warmth, and they never quite reached to his eyes. 

Thomas offered his arm to her and lead her off to the small dance floor, leaving Jimmy in the flames of hell in Inferno's Corner all by himself.

Tonight was supposed to be their night, but instead Jimmy spent the majority of the night waiting on Thomas. When he'd get so popluar?

Jimmy sat in bitterness, watching Thomas dance with Violet. That should've been him with Thomas, not some old snobbish lady, whom Thomas hated.

Jimmy felt himself get hot with anger, or at least he thought it was from anger. It could have easily just have been from the candles nearly scalding his skin. Honestly, who needed so many candles?

But that was besides the point. He was angry. His hands balled into fists, wanting to punch something. 

"Whoa there Jimmy, are you well?" Anna asked in a concerned voice, sitting down next Jimmy.

"Just peachy," Jimmy gritted out, keeping his eyes on Thomas. 

She giggled, "I can see that."

Jimmy said nothing in return. He could feel her gaze on him. She turned to where Jimmy was looking. "Oh, that explains it then."

"Explains what?" Jimmy demanded to know, whipping his head like a madman.

"Why you're so upset," she said like it was an obvious fact, "it's tough not being with the ones you like."

Jimmy pretended to play stupid, huffing out, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She smacked his arm playfully, causing some of the rum that was still soaked into his jumper's sleeves to run down his arm. "Oh yes you do! It's obvious you like him."

Jimmy let out a childish, "Do not!" 

"Jimmy, it's ok if you do. There is nothing wrong with it," Anna took a large sip of water, the heat from the candles obviously affecting her as well. "And I've seen how you two are together. I can tell he really likes you. So if you like him and he likes you, what is stopping you?"

"The fact that co-workers aren't allowed to date one another," Jimmy pointed out. The fact cursed him.

"Sometimes you have to forget the rules. Look at Mr. Bates and me. If we didn't break the rules we would have never gotten married and I would've missed out on the greatest thing to ever happen to me. And look, the both of us now, we still have our jobs. The same could work for you and Thomas. You just need to try!"

"You think I should?" Jimmy asked with a raised brow.

"Of course I do, silly! Why else do you think I'm telling you all this?" Anna giggled again. "Go get him!"

"I will!" Jimmy exclaimed, buzzing from Anna's pep-talk. Jimmy felt excited and nauseated all at the same time, but that could just been from the alcohol. 

"But before you do," Anna wiped a hand along Jimmy's brow, moping up a trail of sweat "clean up just a bit, yeah?"

Anna was right. Jimmy probably looked like a mess from all his sweating. He was sweating in places he didn't even know could sweat, like the back of his neck. He wiped at it with the sleeves of his jumper. 

The cool wetness of the alcohol that was still embedded into the fabric, felt good against his neck. He left his arm behind his back in hopes that it would cool his body down faster. 

Just the opposite happened. 

Jimmy became ten times hotter. His arm, as well as his back, felt like it was burning.

He brought his arm back around to see that, indeed, he was burning. There was a large flame blazing ontop of his sleeve.

"Oh my goodness!" Anna yelled. "You're on fire!"

"What do I do?!" Jimmy screamed in panic. All knowledge of basic safety was wiped from his mind. The heat was beginning to sear through the material. 

Anna threw the measly amount of water she had left onto Jimmy. It wasn't nearly enough. The flame continued to burn.

"Now what?!" Jimmy yelled, looking to the crowd of people that was beginning to form around him.

"Uh, um," Anna stammered, "stop, drop, and roll! Yes, stop, drop, and roll. That will stop it!"

Jimmy threw himself to the ground and began rolling back and forth as if his life depended on it because it actually did.

Jimmy could hear the large amounts of gasps and whispers coming from the crowd:

_What should we do?_  
_I phoned 999!_  
_How did this even happen?_  
_Do you think he's hurt?_

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" One particular voice stood out clearly feom the rest. It was Thomas'. Jimmy could hear the distraught in his voice. Jimmy wanted to respond, but he was too busy rolling.

"We've got to do something!" Thomas screamed out. "Alfred, go get the fire extinguisher."

"But the medics are on their-," Alfred responded. 

"Now Alfred!" 

Jimmy could feel the heat starting lessen. That was a good sign. It meant the fire was almost out, but his arm still throbbed in pain.

"Hurry up, will you." Jimmy could hear Thomas' voice command. He even heard his murmured insults about Alfred as he took hold of the fire extinguisher. "Sorry about this Jimmy, but I've got to do this."

Before Jimmy had time to contemplate his words, he was doused with a spray of white foam from what Jimmy assumed to be the fire extinguisher. All the flames were now out, or at least Jimmy thought so from the cool feeling sensation he got. 

Thomas lifted Jimmy into a standing position, placing an arm under Jimmy's shoulder to keep him propped up. His hand rested ontop of his hip bone. "Are you alright, Jimmy?"

Jimmy just nodded. He couldn't rely on his brain to make coherent words at the moment. His head ached from all the commotion upsetting his hangover. 

"What on Earth is going on here?" Carson came bursting through the crowd, buttoning up part of his shirt. His hair looked like a mess, almost as if someone ran their fingers through it.

And right on cue, Mrs. Hughes came up behind him looking equally as disheveled: her make-up smeared and dress hiked. The thought of them hooking up made Jimmy want to vomit more so than he already did.

"What's all this about?" She asked. 

"Just an accident-," Thomas started before Anna interrupted.

"Jimmy and I were just sitting there and he caught fire!" She pointed over to where they were sitting. 

"People don't _just_ catch fire," Carson said scathingly.

"Well he did," Thomas said irritated as he continued to rub small, soothing strokes on Jimmy's hip.

"Something must have started it," Carson was not backing down.

"It was probably one those bloody candles," Thomas suggested. 

"He's probably right," Mrs. Hughes said, "they're everywhere!"

"Well it would make sense," Anna spoke, "there was a candle right behind Jimmy's seat. He sleeve must've caught the flame when he went to rub his neck."

"So," Carson thought out loud, "all of this was because of a candle? Who was in charge of placing these said candles?"

"I was sir," the small, frightened voice of the errand-girl, Daisy, spoke, "and I'm terribly sorry! I never meant for Jimmy or anyone to get hurt. I was trying to make the office look nice."

Carson looked as if he was going to scold her, but one look at those puppy-dog eyes and he gave in. "Just make sure to be more careful next time."

"I will sir! I promise!"

Then why was the flame so big? A normal jumper wouldn't have caught such a flame."

Jimmy was saved from having to tell him that it was because of the immese amount of flammable alcohol (that Thomas had snuck from the company's stock) was soaked into his jumper when the medic team arrived. 

The crew cut open Jimmy's jumper to survey his body and assess thedamages. There were only a few light burn marks to much of Jimmy's surprise. Nothing some cream wouldn't fix. Jimmy was thankful to hear the news and even more so to hear that the party was coming to end.

Apparently nothing brings a party to a screeching hault quite like someone catching fire, but that meant Jimmy was finally allowed to go home and forget this dreaded day even happened. Any hopes of proclaiming his love for Thomas was put out with the flames. It would have to wait for a different night.

There were only a few stragglers left at the party once Jimmy was done with the medics. One of which being Thomas. 

"So you went with it then?" Thomas asked with a sly grin on his face.

"With what?"

"Your plan."

"Oh yes," Jimmy said sarcastically, "my plan of nearly burning to death was quite successful."

"That's not what I meant, you numpty. I'm talking 'bout your jumper," he pointed to Jimmy's bare chest. The medics had bagged it up, stating there was no way to salvage it. "You finally found a way to get rid of it."

Jimmy grinned. He hadn't thought of out that before. He now had a legitimate excuse never to wear the thing again. "Glad to know something good came out of this sodding mess."

"Here, take this," Thomas said, slipping off his overcoat and removing his bright yellow jumper revealing a plain white undershirt. It was unfair how Thomas managed to look no matter what he wore. He handed the jumper over to Jimmy. 

"No way, you just saw what I had to go through to get rid of mine. I'm not wearing your's," Jimmy said half-jokingly.

"So you're going to walk home in the freezing cold half-naked? You only have to wear it for a little bit. Take it."

Thomas had a point, but it didn't mean Jimmy was happy about it. He snatched the jumper out of Thomas' hands and shoved it on. "Happy?"

"Very," Thomas grinned, "The jumper is rather suiting on you."

"That's what you said about the other one."

"That's because it did. What can I say, jumpers look nice on you."

"Well I prefer them off," Jimmy pulled at the itchy material.

"I prefer you had them off as well, but this is an office. Gotta have some decorum," Thomas winked.

Jimmy was taken aback by Thomas' blunt flirting. He stammered on what to say.

"C'mon Jimmy," Thomas linked his hand with Jimmy's, "let's go back to mine and I'll help you get that off."  
\---  
Arriving back to the office in the new year was bitter-sweet.

Bitter for the fact he was met with a slew of jabs concerning the fire from numerous co-workers and sweet for the fact he could proudly tell Anna that Thomas and him were officially a couple (even if they were keeping it quiet at the moment).

Bitter for being a week's worth behind on work. Sweet being able to check out Thomas' ass in the new slacks he had gotten for Christmas as he walked by his cubicle.

Bitter having to see Carson and Hughes be lovey-dovey to one another. Sweet sneaking out into the alleyway with Thomas for a quick snog.

And extremely bitter for finding a newly knitted jumper on his desk upon his return. The only sweet thing that could come from having this new jumper was Thomas taking it off him when they got home. And that seemed to be the sweetest thing of all.

For once, Jimmy was glad to have such a hideous gift.


End file.
